Dancing with You
by RennaCrow
Summary: Sabrina is dealing with her life as the new princess of the Flower Kingdom alongside her demanding dance partner, Luciano. As they grow closer, Sabrina catches the attention of several others as the Saint Lyon Ball grows closer. Who will win her heart?
1. Until That Day

Somewhere, in a luxurious ballroom I had never seen before, I was watching a raven-haired boy twirl about a lavishly dressed princess about in a delicate and precise waltz. His delicate and handsome features were hardened with concentration, every step of his calculated and precise. The two danced together as elegantly as low soaring birds, each turn complimenting the other. It was as if their very souls were in unison. Under his curtain of dark hair, I could spot the small and charming smirk that the prince offered the princess. It was what I could imagine to be some encouraging and admiring gesture, though her eyes were fallen shut and she was lost in the world of the elegant and lovely waltz that the two had created together. It was as if his adoring gaze shone on her in his own secret way. I watched as the prince snaked his arm around the girl's thin waist and lean down towards her into a dip. As he pulled her back to her feet, the girl let her bright eyes flutter open to beam up at her prince, a small smile playing softly on her lips. The prince could only turn his gaze away, almost bashfully, as his cheeks seemed to color in embarrassment. Something about that beautiful princess struck a chord in me. She was wonderful in every way, majestic in every way I couldn't be, that prince I recognized was the one who I wished would look at me that same way -

"Sabrina." Luciano spat, tapping his foot impatiently with his arms folded over his chest. "How long are you going to stand there daydreaming? As soon as we finish practicing for one measly waltz, no less. Don't get so full of yourself just yet," He sighed, shaking his head in disappointment. Luciano took dancing more seriously than anyone in the entire kingdom. "You've got a long way to go." He made his way to the old fashioned record player stationed in the corner of the grand ballroom used only for dancing practices, sifting through the line of different music to dance along to for practice. He caught my eyes as I stood, dumbfounded, watching him. "What?" His cheeks flushed under my gaze until he sneered in response. "Do you think you're too good to practice now? Quit daydreaming," Luciano muttered again, averting his attention back to the records.

I can't say I'll ever be as good as I've dreamed. Frankly, I'd never had an interest in dancing until I ended up in this lush and beautiful kingdom called the Flower Kingdom, home to the annual Saint Lyon Ball that housed an elegant and fantastic dance competition that welcomed royals from all neighboring kingdoms. But if my hard headed and determined dance partner, Luciano, has anything to say about it, I'll have to be even better than I have ever dreamed I would be. Since he was a child, his passion was dancing. His brash and cold attitude makes me think he doesn't seem fit for such an graceful and delicate art, but when I watch him dance in the ballroom is when I see every inch of talent within him come flooding out. For that, I'm proud to be his partner. With that thought, I skipped up to him and leaned to look over his shoulder at the record he held in his hand. "

"Hmm? Swan Lake?" I prodded, leering up at him mischeviously. "Do you have a preference for ballet?"

"It happens to take quite a bit of skill to master!" He insisted in a huff. "But you would know that if you took this seriously."

I rolled my eyes at his usual barrage of insults. "What would it take for you to realize that I do?"

I've learned not to take them to heart, and that at his core Luciano was a sensitive but brash person - of course, I had yet to see his sensitive side. But I would still like to continue to believe that somewhere within that strict perfectionist brain of his was a nice guy. As such, I didn't mind being patient with him; as I should be as his partner anyway.

With that, Luciano whirled around and placed the record gingerly onto the player, lightly placing the needle onto its mark. He turned to face me again and extended his hand out invitingly, offering me a bright grin. "For you to dance with me again. Let's continue to practice, princess!"

"Of course," I consented with a returned smile, letting him take my hand into his. To the soft and subtly elegant tune of Swan Lake, I let Luciano escort me into the bright and beautiful world of dancing yet again, where every turn of our bodies was an art, and everywhere we looked we saw magic.

After the daily practice with Luciano, I had always found my body exhausted from the physical demands of dancing. For such a graceful art, it is physically taxing in every grueling way, and something that my body in its weak constitution will never grow used to. I heaved a weary sigh as I pushed open the heavy doors of the empty ballroom. Luciano was quick to leave as soon as we finished our allotted practice time for the day. Punctual as always, but I can't help but wonder if it's because he can't stand being near me for too long.

The sun had already set as I stepped outside and onto the dirt road. Across the road was my own dormitory soley for my own dwelling, and beside it was the castle of the Flower Kingdom. I had often made my way there whenever I had the chance, to be able to peer inside and witness some preperation for a new dance competition or royal ball. But the guard always stopped me and hindered my curiosity, saying if the King calls for it, I'll be summoned. Which was never. What a drag. Being a princess isn't all it's cracked up to be sometimes, is it?

The crisp air was cool on my skin as I looked up to see the tiny bright stars dot the clear and dark night sky.

A princess, huh.

I seemed to have filled the role as easily as anyone could. Could it be that I had a talent for acting instead of dancing?

Of course, I did enjoy my new and carefree life here in the Flower Kingdom. Nothing but to wear beautiful dresses and be able to dance(which was proving to be quite the unexpected difficulty) was expected of me. No schoolwork, no chores, no petty teenage occurrences typical of average highschool life. I was glad to be rid of that and to accept this.

I felt a harsh wind rip through the heavy trees that lined the long roads that wound about throughout the kingdom. "Maybe it's time for me to get some sleep," I conceded defeat against the oppessive dark of the night and made my way up the road towards my dormitory building.

My wanderlust was getting the better of me, even in this perfect new life of mine. The routine of waking up early to rush into the dance hall and be scolded endlessly by Luciano was beginning to wear me down, and the stress of the oncoming Saint Lyon ball and the everyday expectations of a princess of the throne made me realize that this new life of mine was not as perfect as I was beginning to imagine.


	2. Regretful

(4/12/011 ~ Hello, my name is Renna. I am going to try to start writing more of this story. I am happy that a few people have been reading it. Your subscriptions made my day. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I would appreciate constructive criticism too. :D)

I had awoken to the sounds of birds tweeting happily outside my window for the first time since I had arrived here. I sat up slowly in my bed, my head still cloudy with sleep. I couldn't help but let my lips stretch into a smile as I enjoyed their light song, and such a lovely song to wake up to as opposed to the usual -

"Good morning, princess!"

Ugh.

Kip was my unusually enthusiastic mentor of sorts, who guided me through my transformation and current assimilation into this new world. I appreciated every effort of his and he was truly an inspiring guardian, especially after his endless patience and support as I grew slowly adjusted to my new life here. But sometimes I wondered if he understood the concept of privacy, or at least, taking it easy. So I groaned and lifted the heavy pink blanket over my head to hide from his hideous cheer. "No good morning," I muttered.

"Princess!" I felt his small paws tugging at the blanket over me. "We haven't got any time to lose. The ball is in twenty days and you need all the practice you can get!"

"I'm sick of hearing that. I hear that enough from Luciano, you know." I peered out at him from under my blanket. In turn, he leaned forward to peer back at me from outside of my cocoon of blanket folds. "And you'll hear it even more from me, princess. I am encouraging you!" He chirped as he began to tug at my blankets once more before I relented.

"Alright, alright. You win. To the practice hall I go."

"You can do it. Try your best again today!" He winked, his smile wide.

I returned his smile, once again grateful for his faith in me, and made my way out the door to the winding road that stretched throughout the kingdom. The cloudless sky was blue overhead and the light wind blew through me as if pushing me forward, but today I was feeling a bit mischievous. Kip may have planted the seed in my mind by being so forceful. I can only forgive myself today for being the average rebellious teenage princess, right?

I felt a grin play on my lips as I excitedly surveyed the route leading towards the town market lined with busy people going about their morning routine. As I hurried along the street, I was immediately conscious of the curious glances of the bustling crowds I walked through. I took care to keep my smile steady and acknowledge each greeting, some surprised and some elated. I guess I didn't bother to make myself visible in the public eye yet, and I don't quite know if the previous Sabrina took pains to do that at all.

Passing through the scrutinizing crowd proved to be draining, but I felt my spirits lift when the lively and brightly colored market came into view. The loud hustle of street vendors and footsteps was a welcome one, and reminded me of my home in the city. Maybe I could finally get something new to read. Maybe I could finally wear something other than a gown or a simple dress. I was quick to find a shop with an eye catching window display, pleased that my outing playing hooky had been useful.

That is, until I was crashed into by someone running into me.

"Ah! Princess! I'm terribly sorry!"

Ouch.

I merely stumbled backwards from being taken aback by the force, but guys like this one seem to be more likely to be bulls than human. I looked up to see a familiar, sheepish face. The one of Prince Klaus, who I had first seen at the banquet collecting princes and princess from many surrounding regions, and also my first day in this new world. He was wiping dirt off his jacket, and he seemed to be disheveled and breathless. And, with my side burning with the pain from being charged into, I recalled his seeming fondness for the previous Sabrina, and that they were old friends.

So, I winced and forced an awkward smile that could bring to mind that old princess.

"Klaus, h-hey…"

"Sabrina, forgive me." He gently took my hand into his.

His earnest expression and flushed cheeks made my heart race.

"But—" He ducked his head, darting his gaze around the area as if searching for something. "I'm trying to avoid a group of dreadful girls – always after my attention." A strained chuckle; and then, the shrill and feminine cries calling Klaus's name pierced the heavy murmur of the bustling market.

Such is the life of a prince, I guess. I can't say I'm envious of that attention.

Before I knew it, Klaus had jerked my hand towards him and pulled me into a tight crevice of an alleyway as the calls of his name grew closer. I found myself pressed tightly against Klaus's chest with his strong arm wound around my shoulders.

"Forgive me again, princess. I'd rather lengthen this chance meeting with you, if you don't mind."

Is it that important? Is it legal to be pressed so tightly to another person in public? My face was burning, and my entire body was electric against him. I've never been so close to a guy before, and we were just standing in an impossibly narrow alleyway. And, well, I have known him for a maximum of a few days.

"Is this the way you get all those girls?" I asked gruffly, failing at hiding my embarrassment and not daring to look up at him. The last thing I'd want to do is remind myself of how handsome Klaus actually was.

And I did, against my better judgment. His soft features were tightened in concentration as he peaked out towards the market before nodding once to himself in some affirmation, and he turned to catch my gaze. "Looks like they've gone," he whispered, and swiftly made his way out of the alleyway in one swift motion.

"You'll understand that I'm a bit disappointed to be meeting you again in such a less than ideal situation. Shall we remedy this?" He reached his hand out to me again with a soft smile.

I sighed, clumsily sliding myself out of the alleyway and into the open air again. My cheeks were still burning red, and I was too overwhelmed to be as close to him again, so I stepped quickly past him and down the street. "You talk smoothly for such a playboy," I shrugged in what I hope was a defiant gesture.

I heard Klaus groan in defeat, and he jogged to keep pace alongside me. "I'm no such thing!" He sputtered. "I don't think I can say the same for most of the other princes from the neighboring kingdoms, though," he reconsidered idly.

His musing reminded me somehow of Luciano, and I couldn't help but wonder if that playboy persona applied to him. The idea of such a caustic and strict person being popular with girls made me chuckle.

"Is it so unbelievable?" Klaus asked, leaning in closely towards me with a wry smile. I bent quickly out of his way, turning to spot another charming shop with a brightly colored display. I jabbed a finger in its direction. "That's what I came here for. Not to flirt with you," I snapped, sticking my tongue out at him.

"You won't mind if I accompany you then, would you?" Klaus asked as I made a beeline to the vibrantly decorated front door of the shop. I made a point to ignore his question, but he was quick to jolt ahead of me and open the door for me. So I stepped through the doorway, but not before casting him a playful glare which was met with another grin from Klaus.

I've never met such a persistent guy; certainly not princely behavior. Then again, since my stay in the Flower Kingdom, I've yet to meet a princelike prince. Reality is funny like that, isn't it?

"Isn't this striking," Klaus said, bending over to observe a shiny display of accessories. "I have to say that these silk ribbons would suit you wonderfully, princess."

I admit that they also caught my eye, and I found myself standing beside him to admire them. "They're beautiful," I sighed. "Kip would kill me if I spent money on something like that, though."

"Would he?" Klaus chuckled, reaching into his pocket to produce a fancy looking engraved leather wallet.

"Very much," I answered as I stared longingly at the delicately crafted red ribbons. The halo of the display light beat down on the threads of silk, giving them a soft and ethereal sheen. Behind me, I heard Klaus mutter something to the shopkeeper behind the counter.

"They're yours now, so take them," Klaus suggested, gesturing towards the display that held the ribbons.

I quirked a brow in disbelief at him, and looked to the shopkeeper, who nodded in confirmation to me.

"No, no," I shook my head. "I couldn't possibly, Klaus."

"Yes, yes," He stepped over to snake his arm around my shoulder. "The gentleman has my money, so you've got to take it now."

I couldn't possibly fathom a gift from a boy. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks again. This was unprecedented, even for the suddenly princess me. I looked up at Klaus, who was smiling fondly down at me. I was quick to look away from him, and the bell that dangled above the shop's door interrupted my thoughts.

I looked over to see Luciano enter the shop, and my stomach dropped in its nervousness, and my heart leapt in my chest, and when his harsh and dark gaze grazed quickly across me, did I feel a pang of regret.


End file.
